The Six Magic Tools
"These tools are what started the legacy of the three "clans". All six together can practically make one invincible, which is why they are separated in the first place." - Build-It Bentley explaining the importance of the Six Magic Tools The Six Magic Tools are the core objectives of Mario & Luigi: Lost Legacy. They are what begun the legacy of the Construction Triplets. The tools also the core objectives in Luigi & Bentley: Mystery Mansions. Descriptions *'The Golden Hammer' **Carrier: Fix-It Felix, Jr. of the Fix-It "clan" **Power: able to fix anything broken and heal injuries **Strength: works at its fullest when in poessession of one with a good heart **Weakess: cannot be used for breaking things *'The Gold Tape-Measure' **Carrier: Build-It Bentley of the Build-It "clan" **Power: turn any pile of raw material into anything useful, change anything's size, can be used as a whip **Strength: incapable of breaking **Weakness: limited resources means limited sizes *'The Gold Drill' **Carrier: Build-It Bentley of the Build-It "clan" **Power: drill through anything, can change size independently **Strength: always the same weight **Weakness: Cannot be used to kill *''' The Gold Skrewdriver''' **Carrier: Build-It Bentley of the Build-It "clan" **Power: power any vehicles without the proper key, "hack" into multiple systems **Strength: no electrical shocks **Weakness: can't be used for being things *'The Golden Wrench' **Carrier: Mario of the Create-It "clan" **Power: build any metal structure **Strength: No need to bring bolts **Weakness: cannot do other materials *'The Golden Pencil' **Carrier: Luigi of the Create-It "clan" **Power: draw any structure and make it reality **Strength: one's creativity **Weakness: none Story Having to mine metals to make beams for the buildings, the Construction Triplets struck not-just-gold, enchanted gold. Having an idea, the three brothers had them shaped into six tools of which all pull specific miracles. The Fix-It brother weilded the hammer that can fix anything (even injuries), the Create-It brother used the wrench that builds anything out of metal and the pencil that creates anything and the Build-It brother had the last three: the tapemeasure that makes any length (almost), the drill that can penetrate anything and the skrewdriver than can manipulate technology. With the six tools in hand, the Construction Triplets became widely popular. One day on work however, one of their fellow construction builders grew jealous of them and so stole the tools. In his possession, he became powerful and even more selfish. The Construction Triplets barely manage to defeat him by taking the golden hammer away from him. To make sure this event never happens again, the three went their own separate ways, taking the tools with them. They later pass the tools down to their sons, who later pass them down to their sons at their first family reunion. ''Mario & Luigi: Lost Legacy'' Prologue Down the Plumber Pipe and Up Again Home Again, Home Again Of Nice(Land) and Bricks To Fix-It or Build-It, You Must Create-It Duo of Wrath Which is Really Home A Wench with the wrench Final Decision ''Luigi & Bentley: Mystery Mansions'' Battle All three "clans" have the ability to use the Six Magic Tools in combat. Some have more uses than others. *'The Golden Hammer' Felix can use his hammer in two ways on the battlefield. When attacking enemies, he throws it like a boomerang, which first needs a charge like the Mario Bros.' hammers. At certain times, the hammer can replace the use of an item that restores health. *'The Gold Tape-Measure' Bentley uses the tape-measure in two different methods. One is using the measuring tape like a whip to strike enemies, the base at the end. Another is in a Cuz. Attack, Cuz. Stomp, which makes him and the other current character become tall and they can stomp on the enemies. *'The Gold Drill' The drill has only one use for Bentley. He can perform his Spec. Attack, Drill Torpedo, which projects him forward in a spinning movement. *'The Gold Skrewdriver and the Golden Wrench' These two are corresponding tools, so they're only available if playing as Mario and Bentley. With them, they can do Cuz. Mech, which Mario pulls out metal and builds it into a robot. Bentley will activate it with the skrewdriver and they'll send it onto the opposite side of the battlefield on a rampage. *'The Golden Pencil' Luigi has two uses with the probably most powerful of the tools. The first is that he can create a projectile or bomb and they attack. Another is using a block randomizer to decide to draw any edible items or other items, edibles eaten right away. Category:Mario & Luigi: Lost Legacy Category:Luigi & Bentley: Mystery Mansions Category:M&L: LL Objects Category:Core parts Category:Powers